Manual
Chapter 1: Introduction How to use this Document Minimum System Requirements Product Overview Navigational Tips Chapter 2: Installation and Setup Before Installing SageTV Before Installing SageTV Client Upgrading to a Newer Version SageTV and SageTVClient Installation License Key Registration Starting SageTV Controlling SageTV’s Service Mode Options Accessing Network Drives with the SageTV Service Should I Use SageTV in Service Mode? Changing Property File Settings in Service Mode Start the SageTV User Interface Starting SageTV Client Configure SageTV Client to Connect to the Server Initial Configuration SageTV Quick Start Guide Sleeping, Waking, and Exiting SageTV How the State of SageTV affects Creating TV Recordings Sleeping SageTV Waking SageTV Exiting SageTV Using Windows Power Management with SageTV Watching Live TV Watching Live TV When a Scheduled Recording Starts Scheduling a Manual Recording Creating a Favorite Intelligent Recordings Watching a Recording Chapter 3: SageTV Menus Using the SageTV Menu Interface Keyboard Mouse Remote Control Entering Text via Remote Control Global Menu Features The Menu Header and Footer Status Indicator Icons The Default Pop-up Menu: Video Menu Options SageTV Recording Types Indicators Font Styles Marker Icons The SageTV Menus Main Menu Navigation Menu Choices Instant Search SageTV Recordings Selecting an Individual Recording Selecting a Group of Recordings SageTV Recordings Views SageTV Recordings Options SageTV Recordings Menu Options Sorting Options Grouping Options Filtering Options Recording Detail Airing and Video Options Dialog Basic Options Advanced Options Grouped Airings and Videos Options Dialog Right Column Left Column Program Guide Navigation Commands Mouse Navigation TIP: Updating the Guide Data Program Guide Options Program Guide Menu Options Program Information Series Information Additional Airings Airing History Recording Schedule Recording Schedule Views Recording Schedule Options Recording Schedule Menu Options Notes about Scheduled Recordings Search Search Results Search Results Options Search Results Menu Options Sorting Options Browse By Category Favorites Manager Adjusting a Favorite’s Priority Favorite Details Create Timed Recording Channel Selection Start and Stop Time Recurrence Canceling a Timed Recording Recording Conflicts Conflict Resolution Options Music Browser Music Browser Layout Music Browser Usage Music Browser Views Music Browser Options Music Browser Menu Options Note about the “Now Playing” Playlist for Music Music Browser Song Options Music Playlist Options Music Playlist Segment Options Album Thumbnails Song Detail Create Playlist Photo Browser Photo Browser Layout Photo Browser Usage Photo Browser Options Photo Browser Menu Options Photo Browser Slideshow Options Video Browser Video Browser Layout and Usage Video Browser Views Video Browser Options Video Browser Menu Options Note about the “Now Playing” Playlist for Videos Video Browser Video Options Video Browser Folder Options Video Playlist Options Video Playlist Segment Options Video Thumbnails Video Detail File Browser File Browser Layout and Usage File Browser Options File Browser Menu Options File Browser File Options File Browser Folder Options Video Conversions New Drive Detected Record Command Options Dialog Adjust Recording Options for Manual Recordings Online Services Weather Short Term Forecast Forecast Details 5-Day Forecast YouTube Video YouTube Video Search Results Google Video Google Video Search Results TV Show Editorials TV Show Highlight Plugin Manager Plugin Manager Layout and Usage Plugin Manager Options Plugin Manager Categories Plugin Options Plugin Detail Plugin Configuration Chapter 4: Media Playback Supported Media Types Using the SageTV Media Playback Interface A Note About Time Scroll Playback Mode Video Playback OSD Top OSD Bottom OSD Time Bar Playback Commands Video Playback Options Menu Video Playback Completion Options Aspect Ratio Mode selection dialog DVD Playback OSD Top OSD Bottom OSD Time Bar Playback Commands DVD Playback Options Menu Music Playback OSD Top OSD Bottom OSD Time Bar Playback Commands Music Playback Options Menu Picture Viewing Commands Mouse Control Options Menu While Viewing a Single Image or a Slideshow Chapter 5: Configuring SageTV SageTV Setup Configuration Wizard Configuration Wizard: General and User Interface Options Step G1: Choose Your Country Step G2: Choose Your Language Step G3: Choose Whether to Enable the SageTV Server (server only) Step G4: Choose Whether to Enable the Media Extender and Placeshifter Server (server only) Step G5: Manage the Placeshifter Users Step G6: Configure the Placeshifter Internet Connection (server or media extender only) Step G7: Select the SageTV Startup Option Step G8: Adjust Display Aspect Ratio Step G9: Adjust User Interface Overscan, Part 1 Step G10: Adjust User Interface Overscan, Part 2 Step G11: Display Videos on Menus? Step G12: Choose Style for Videos on Menus Step G13: Select Remote Control Step G14: Assign Remote Control Commands Step G15: Enable Intelligent Recording? Step G16: Weather Report Configuration Step G17: Set Parental Controls Step G18: Set Parental Restrictions Configuration Wizard: Media Center Options Step MC1: Configure the Media Center Import Directories Configuration Wizard: Configure TV Recording Step R1: Set Analog Video Format Step R2: Video Recording Directories Step R3: Source Setup Wizard Introduction Step R4: Source Wizard Summary Configuration Wizard: Configure Video Playback Source Wizard Summary Source Setup Step 1: Select Device Step 2A: Select Device Input Step 2B: Select Audio Input Step 3B: Select the TV Tuner Tuning Option Step 4: Choose the RF Channel Step 5: Select the Tuning Plugin Step 6: Select the Cable Box or Satellite Receiver Step 6A: Name the New Receiver Device Step 6B: Teach SageTV the IR Codes from the Receiver’s Remote Control Step 7: Choose Whether to use Programming Guide Data Step 8: Select Provider Type Step 9A: Select Cable or Satellite Provider (Part 1: Zip/Postal Code) Step 9A: Select Cable or Satellite Provider (Part 2: Select Provider) Step 9A: Select Cable or Satellite Provider (Part 3: Select Service Level) Step 9B: Select Local Broadcast Market Step 10: Choose the Channels to Receive Source Details Source Options Remote Control Options Channel Setup Done with Channel Setup Edit Channel Lineup Channel Sorting Method Scan for Available Channels Channel List Channel Setup Options Remapping Stations for EPG data using ATSC or QAM Digital Tuners Remap Channel Channel Remapping Options Remapping Channels for Digital Tuners Add Channel to Lineup Channel Scan Results Channel Manager Parental Controls Parental Control Restrictions Detailed Setup: General Settings Video Recording Directories Video Recording Path Optimization Style Media Center Import Directories Automatic Library Rescan Frequency Intelligent Recording Autodial if Needed for Internet Sync System Clock with SageTV Server Animation Options Screen Saver Options Show Mouse Icons Automatically Connect to Server (Client only) Detailed Setup: Multimedia Settings Aspect Ratio Mode Aspect Ratio Settings Overscan Settings: Display Aspect Ratio Settings Output Resolution Native Output Resolution Switching Recording Quality Enable TV Out for PVR-350 Enable UI on TV Out of PVR-350 Hardware Decoding Only: Video Menu Options UI Language Default Audio Language Default Subtitle Language SageTV Window is Always On Top Detailed Setup: Video/Audio Settings Video Renderer MPEG2 Video Decoder Filter SageTV MPEG Video Decoder uses DXVA (hardware acceleration) H.264 Video Decoder Filter VC1 Video Decoder Filter Media Player for non-MPEG Files Dscaler Deinterlacer Filter Audio Renderer MPEG2 Audio Decoder Filter HD Audio Decoder Filter Audio Playback Delay HD Audio Output Reload Media Player Detailed Setup: DVD Settings DVD-ROM Drive DVD Video Renderer DVD Video Decoder Filter DVD Audio Renderer DVD Audio Decoder Filter Detailed Setup: Commands Settings Link Infrared/Keystroke to SageTV Command Show SageTV Commands linked to Infrared/Keystroke Unlink Infrared/Keystroke from SageTV Command Remote Control Configuration Detailed Setup: Server Settings SageTV Server Media Extender and Placeshifter Server Configure Placeshifter Internet Connection Manage Placeshifter Users Placeshifter Locator ID Allow Placeshifter clients to automatically login Media Extender Conversion Quality Detailed Setup: Advanced Settings Load at Windows Startup Video Orbiting Duration 3D Acceleration Use Full Screen Exclusive Mode Overlay Color Keying Optimized Image Loader Rescan Existing Library Files Automatic Update Checks Check for STV Update Revert to the default STV Reload last custom STV Manage STVI plugins SageTV Full UI Package (.STV or .XML File) Import UI Modification (.STVi File) Select the User Interface Theme Debug Logging Detailed Setup: Customize Settings Fast Forward & Rewind times Inactivity Timeout and OSD AutoHide Automatically Enable Channels Newly Added to EPG Lineups Power Management settings Font Size Limitation Settings Numeric Text Input Settings Online Video Options Online Video Access YouTube Video Quality Channel.com Options Temporary File Storage Location Reset Temporary File Storage Location Mouse Auto-Repeat Rate Ignore Leading Articles During Text Sorting Instant Search mode on Navigation Menus Maximum Results per Search Action to take when SageTV Window is closed Video Background Color Focus follows mouse movement Delete Live TV files when not using Intelligent Recording Use aggressive negative profiling for Intelligent Recordings Include episode names in filenames Remove padding on back to back Favorites Add ShowID as part of Movie Favorites Reset watched shows when played again Always ask whether to resume or restart partially watched videos Always start video playlist items from the beginning Detect repeat airings with non-unique IDs Automatically add converted videos to database Enforce recording quality in schedule Number of Days to Schedule Recordings Enable MPEG4 timeshifting (requires hardware encoder) Always tune channel Channel Entry Options DirecTV Fast Serial Channel Changes Show recording status marker icons in lists Ask to delete recording at end of playback? Use expanded options for the Record command Options menu mode for videos and recordings For grouped items: Select opens options dialog, Info browses into group Alternate Movie category name Display pop-up when a new drive detected Display OSD between Playlist Segments Reset Disabled Warnings Use wrap-around scrolling in single column vertical lists Use vertical wrap-around scrolling in the Program Guide grid Use ‘Fixed Focus’ in single column non-wrapped vertical lists TV Category Background Colors RC5 Repeat Detection System Information System Messages SageTV Commands Sending Commands via Keystrokes Sending Commands via Infrared Codes Sending Commands via Windows Messages Sending Commands via Multimedia Keyboards and Remotes List of All SageTV Commands Chapter 6: Troubleshooting Guide General Crashes and Errors Video Issues Audio Issues Installation Customizations Infrared Devices License EPG International Misc Client – Server Connection Chapter 7: Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ) General Setup & Installation Watching Live TV Recording Programs The SageTV EPG service Configuration & Customization Firewall Settings Chapter 8: Version History *Version 9.0 *Version 7.0 *Version 6.6 *Version 6.5 *Version 6.4 *Version 6.3-B *Version 6.3-A *Version 6.2 *Version 6.1 *Version 6.0 Appendix A: SageTV Properties Settings *Configurable properties for SageTV Version 2.0 and later Appendix B: Adding Channel Logos Appendix C: Managing Recording Files *Where to Store the Next Recording *No More Free Space *Automatic Cleanup of Live TV Appendix D: SageTV Command Line Parameters Appendix E: Remote Controls *SageTV Remote *Programming the STP-HD300 Remote Control *SageTV STP-HD300 Remote Control Layout *SageTV STX-HD100 and STP-HD200 Remote Control Layout *Hauppauge Remote *Hauppauge Remote Control Installation Instructions *SageTV Configuration Options for the Hauppauge Remote *SageTV Preconfigured 34 button Hauppauge Remote Control Commands *SageTV Preconfigured 45 button Hauppauge Remote Control Commands *Streamzap Remote *Streamzap PC Remote Control Installation Instructions *SageTV Configuration Options for the Streamzap Remote *SageTV Preconfigured Streamzap Remote Control Commands Appendix F: Infrared Receivers & Transmitters *Evation’s IRMan (www.evation.com) *ACTiSYS IR-200L (www.actisys.com/ac200-220.html) *USB-UIRT (www.usbuirt.com) *Hauppauge IR Blaster Appendix G: Network Encoding Appendix H: Custom Recording Quality Settings Appendix I: Playing DVDs and BDs from the Hard Drive *Playing Hard Drive Based DVDs *Playing Hard Drive Based Blu-rays Appendix J: Using the SendMessage Utility *Usage *Example Use Appendix K: Closed Captions Appendix L: Customization Development *SageTV Studio *Sharing Customizations via Plugins Appendix M: SageTV Media Extenders *Media Extender Installation *Registering Media Extender Licenses *Enable the Media Extender Server *Enable Connection to the Media Extender Server *SageTV HD Theater, models STP-HD200 and STP-HD300 *SageTV HD Media Extender, model STX-HD100 *Hauppauge MediaMVP *MVP Supported Media Types *Restart MVP After Installing a SageTV Upgrade *Using SageTV Studio with a Media Extender (optional) Appendix N: SageTV Placeshifter Client *SageTV Placeshifter Client Installation *Registering Placeshifter Licenses *Enable the Placeshifter Server *Enable Remote Access to your SageTV server *Create Placeshifter users *Placeshifter Client Connections *Adding a Server *Placeshifter Settings *Placeshifter Login *Placeshifter Client Media Playback *Using SageTV Studio with a Placeshifter Client (optional) Appendix O: User Interface Themes *Adding Custom Images to an Existing Theme *Creating a New Theme Appendix P: Operating System Differences *SageTV for Windows *SageTV for Mac *SageTV for Linux OEM Edition Appendix Q: Third Party Software Libraries *Apache License *GNU LESSER GENERAL PUBLIC LICENSE v2.1 *GNU GENERAL PUBLIC LICENSE v2 Appendix R: Supported Tuners and Capture Devices * Analog TV Tuners with Hardware Encoding * OTA HDTV Tuners * ClearQAM HDTV Tuners * HD Video Capture Devices (no tuner) * CableCARD Tuners * DVB-T/C/S/S2 Tuners * SiliconDust HDHomeRun Setup Instructions Category:Manual